1. Field of the Invention
It is common medical knowledge that death rates in patients with cachexia are higher than death rates in patients without cachexia in any chronic illness.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aim of the present invention is therefore to make available an easy and efficient method for the treatment of patients, in particular human patients, suffering from cancer or cachexia due to an acute or chronic illness other than cardiac illness. To this end, the implementation of the actions as described in the claims provides appropriate means to fulfill these demands in a satisfying manner.